


Pillow DIY (or do it together)

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dry Humping, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Top Richie Tozier, Voyeurism, pillow humping, wet dick Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Everyone knows that pillows make the best fleshlights.”“Pillows?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.“Obviously! They’re soft, bendable.” He nudged him with his elbow, eyebrows furrowing at Eddie’s confused expression. “Are you saying you’ve never rubbed one out with a pillow?”Or, Richie and Eddie have fun with a pillow
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Pillow DIY (or do it together)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Person A makes Person B hump a pillow until they are an oversensitive mess while Person A watches. Person A then fucks them in the mess they've made.

It was a normal afternoon for the Kaspbrak-Tozier household, both men getting ready to cuddle up on the couch after lunch and watch old reruns of Dateline or The Golden Girls. Richie assumed his usual position, long limbs stretched out as he waited for Eddie to come back from grabbing the mail. It all felt supremely domestic, and both of them fell into their usual routine of new and improved home life. Their lives were surprisingly normal, even after everything.

“Richie, you need to cancel this subscription.” Eddie laughed, dropping a pile of mail onto the coffee table where Richie’s feet were propped up. He held out a magazine to him, smirking at him as he took it into his own hands.

“Hold on, wait a minute.” Richie barked out a laugh, looking at the sex toy catalog he was handed. Okay, maybe their lives weren’t _completely_ normal. “I didn’t subscribe to it. I mentioned a particular brand of lube that this company makes in one of my bits, and they’ve been sending me these ever since. I didn’t even write my own jokes back then!”

“Call them and tell them to stop. We don’t need any-” Eddie flicked his eyes back to the catalog. “-Turbo Thrusts?”

“What, you don’t want a high-powered fleshlight?” Richie snickered, flipping through the pages. “Holy shit! Look how many kinds there are!”

Eddie plopped down next to him, immediately crowding his space so he could look along. “Jesus, some of these are insanely expensive.” He pointed to one, huffing out a laugh at the name. “This one’s called the ‘Destroya.’”

“Oi I’m not lettin any iffy contraption near my junk, especially one called Destroya.” He rasped in an Australian accent, flipping the page. The pages were lined with a bunch of masturbation toys, some of them robotic and some just plain silicone, ranging from cheap to very steep. “These must be a rip-off, everyone knows that pillows make the best fleshlights.”

“Pillows?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Obviously! They’re soft, bendable.” He nudged him with his elbow, eyebrows furrowing at Eddie’s confused expression. “Are you saying you’ve never rubbed one out with a pillow?”

“Um no, I don’t think so. I don’t want to sound too straight, because I’m _not._ ” Eddie rolled his eyes. “But I thought pillow humping was like… a girl thing.”

“No, no, no.” Richie clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Baby, it’s a great experience for guys too, trust me on that. You _have_ to try it. It’s revolutionary.”

“As intrigued as I am, it sounds a lot more complicated than just jerking off.” He tossed the catalog onto the table and folded his arms. “And it sounds like it would make a mess.”  
  


“That’s part of the fun, Eds!” Richie poked his side, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Ever heard of fun?”

“Fuck off.” Eddie shoved him away playfully, sighing. “Is it really worth it?”

“Pinky promise.” He held up his pinkie with a grin. “I’d be more than happy to show you.”

Eddie glared into his convinced eyes, staying silent for a long moment even though his mind was already made up. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Richie pumped his fist into the air in celebration, uncrossing his legs from the table and standing up quickly. “Onward Eds, we’ve got some pillows to hump!”

“You wanna do it _now?_ ” Eddie’s eyes widened, heart flipping at the giddy expression on Richie’s face. “I- alright, fine. But we’re using _your_ pillow.”

As tempted as he was to use his own, Richie grabbed a spare one from the hallway closet on their way to the bedroom, tossing it onto the bed. He seemed eager to get right to it, shredding his shirt off and hurrying to get out of his pants. Eddie followed him slowly, watching him climb onto the bed. His eyes were glued to him as he folded the pillow in half so it formed a crease, taking himself into his hand. “When’s the last time you did this?” Eddie swallowed, watching him pump himself in his hand a few times till he was firmer. 

“A while, college maybe.” Richie sighed, guiding himself into the fold of the pillow, pushing down on each end to tighten the entrance. “Fuck.” He dropped his head back onto his shoulders, slowly pulling back before snapping his hips back against the pillow. “Feels a little rougher than I remember, but it’s still good.”

“You never used lube?”

“Nah, too much work. And I was cheap.” He grunted, rocking his hips forward gently. “It usually- gets wet after a while anyway. C’mere, try it.” Eddie climbed onto the bed after stepping out of his pants, kneeling on the other side of the pillow so he could face him. “Just like this.”

“Okay.” Eddie nodded, stroking himself lightly before teasing the other side of the pillow. “Oh, wow, okay.” He swallowed thickly as he pushed in, gripping the pillow tightly.

“Good?” Richie smiled, continuing the slow jut of his hips.

It was like a revelation, as stupid as that sounded, an awakening. He followed Richie’s rhythm, a slow harsh drag of the pillow against him, making him shiver. “Yeah, it’s good. A little rough.”

“It gets better.”

“No it’s fine, I like it a little rough.” He smirked at him, pushing into the pillow with more purpose. “Well, this is a nice bonding moment.”

“We’ve jerked off together before, _bro._ ” Richie chuckled, switching his angle so he could fuck into the pillow a little deeper, longer strokes. 

“Yeah, but not like this, _pal._ ” Eddie grunted, mimicking him, lips parting as he rocked into it a little faster, his body tingling at the friction. He was getting wetter, the slide gradually becoming less harsh as they went at it, tugging the pillow back and forth like a seesaw. 

“Fuck, I can feel how wet you’re getting on my end.” Richie moaned, eyes raking up and down his body. “You look so good.”

“You too.” Eddie licked his lips at the way Richie’s large hands gripped the pillow, thrusting into it recklessly. “I’m a little jealous.”

“Of the pillow?” He laughed, moving one hand to reach Eddie’s hip. He squeezed, tugging him in so their lips met, both of them still rocking together. “Fuck Eddie, you’re gorgeous. All desperate to get off. God, is this what you look like when you fuck me?”

“Maybe? I guess, I don’t know.” He shuddered, conflicted about the feeling of the wet pillow around him. “Can you keep touching me?” He reached for Richie’s hand, the one still firmly gripped around his hip, almost like he was helping guide him back to the pillow.

Richie let go so he could slide out of the pillow, his dick red and glossy with precum. “Of course.” He clambered off of the bed, scuttling over to Eddie’s side and sinking behind him, chest pressed against his back. “Holy shit.” He reached in front of him to sinking a finger into the pillow, gasping at how wet it was. 

Eddie turned his neck to kiss him, bumping against him as he rutted against the pillow. Richie’s hands gripped his waist, guiding him into the pillow a little faster. Eddie let out an embarrassing whimper, squeezing the pillow tightly as Richie kissed his neck. “That’s it, Eds. Keep fucking it for me.” His voice was rough in his ear, one hand moving down to rest on his thigh while the other reached up his chest to tease lightly at one of his nipples. 

He jolted into the pillow, the slick casing still deliciously rough in all of the right places. “Fuck, Rich.” He gripped it tightly, leaning his head back onto Richie’s shoulder. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” He nipped just below Eddie’s ear, pinching one nipple between his fingers, and Eddie felt himself leak even more into the pillow. “Want me to fuck you while you hump your pillow?”

Eddie nodded, frowning when Richie pulled away briefly to grab their lube. Richie watched him as he thrusted frantically, feeling the coil in his stomach close to bursting. He looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive, licking his lips. “Jesus baby, this is better than watching any kind of porn. You’re just dripping in there, aren’t you?” He quickly moved behind him again, the sound of the cap popping loud in their ears.

Eddie’s body stilled when a finger slid inside of him carefully, whining at the pleasure shooting up his spine when Richie prodded at his prostate immediately. “Oh, oh fuck.”

“Did I say stop?” Richie hummed, tapping his thigh lightly. “Keep going.”

Eddie swallowed, starting back on his desperate thrusts. Richie held around his torso tightly, his hand pushing another finger inside of him to start opening him up, kissing the back of his neck and sides of his face gently. Eddie reached one hand up to grip on his curls, contorting his neck again to seal their lips. They kissed hungrily, grunting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Eddie snapped his hips forward with purpose, occasionally moving his hips back further to fuck himself on Richie’s fingers simultaneously. “I’m gonna come soon.” He panted, humping against the pillow helplessly and tugging at Richie’s hair. 

“Don’t stop.” Richie hummed into his ear as he slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube, lining himself up carefully. When Eddie pulled back, he felt Richie press into him, stopping only briefly for Richie to slide the tip in before fucking back onto him. 

“Richie, Richie, oh my-” He let his arm fall back to the pillow, gripping onto it for stability as Richie filled him up, stretching him wide and deep.

“Here sweetheart, I’ll help.” He hushed in his ear, letting go of Eddie to hunch over his back, holding the pillow in place. “You ready?”  
  


 _“Yes.”_ Eddie responded weakly, hips twitching against the pillow where he was buried deep. Richie pulled out slowly before thrusting back in quickly, repeating the action a few times before setting a fast pace, rocking into him with hard strokes. 

All the while, Eddie continued humping the pillow like a bitch in heat, close to tears from the stimulation. Richie held the pillow for him, hands pressing down on it to make it tighter around him. He pushed into it desperately, letting out small little noises as Richie fucked him against it. “Feels good, baby?” He rasped, purring in his ear. “You gonna come all over it for me?”

Eddie nodded, his chest heaving and breath hitching when Richie would slam against his prostate, shaking in between his arms where he was caged against the pillow. “Fuck, yeah, gonna cum. Ah, fuck, ah-” He shivered, finishing inside the pillow where the thick white ropes had no escape. Richie held them there, fucking him further into the pillow with ragged breaths heating the back of his neck.

“There you go.” He hummed. “You can’t help but make a mess. So needy for it.” He clicked his tongue, fucking him in the mess he made, hands coming back up to clutch at his sides, guiding him back onto him. 

Eddie whimpered at the stimulation, tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he took what Richie gave him, begging silently. For what, he wasn’t sure, but all he could do was cry out for him, clutching the dripping pillow beneath him and letting Richie use him to get off. “Ah, shit, ah-” He sobbed, white-knuckling the pillow.

“Fucking hell, I’m so close.” He panted, thumbs stroking at his sides gently despite the brutal snap of his hips. “Can I come on your back?”

Eddie nodded, eyes clenched shut as his oversensitive prostate was nudged with every other thrust. Richie rocked into him a few more times before pulling out, rutting against his lower back before Eddie felt the hot spurts of cum shoot out onto his back. “You’re so perfect, so gorgeous.”

“Filthy.” Eddie muttered, face burning as Richie rested his weight on him, forcing him back against the pillow.

“Yeah, you are.” He snickered, kissing his shoulder. “All covered in cum, so fucking hot.”

“Ew, Richie.” Eddie snorted, opening his eyes to see Richie’s fingers sliding into the pillow beside his softening dick, the squelching noise loud and obscene. “Don’t play with it, you freak.”

“Oh Eds, I’m gonna do more than touch it.” He slurped in his ear.

“Disgusting.” Eddie smirked, grossed out but also slightly turned on by the thought. “That was fun. I promise not to hog it all to myself next time.”

“Next time huh?” Richie teased, helping Eddie slide out of it, his hand immediately moving to stroke him gently. “Told you it’s a good time, I knew you’d like it.”

Eddie tensed against him, twitching in his hand at the contact. He shivered at the large load of cum leaking out of the pillow, a few drops still on him, lathered by Richie’s big yet soft hand. “Well you know how much I love saving money, this sex toy is free.” He puffed out a laugh, leaning his head back to rest against him, sighing when he placed a sweet kiss to his temple.

“So you’re not gonna replace me with a robotic mouth or ass?”

“Unfortunatley I’d miss your stupid mouth.” 

“And my ass?”

Eddie shook with laughter, pressing himself back to teasingly rub against him. “I think I like your dick more.”

“That’s fucking rude.” Richie snorted. “I don’t do squats for nothing! My ass can be appreciated too, you know.” He kissed his shoulder one more time before crawling off of the bed to grab some wipes to clean them off before hopping in a shower.

“Fine, I’d miss your ass too!” He called to him, smiling when he heard his laugh ring out from the bathroom. “The pillow won’t replace you either, I promise.” He huffed, dragging himself along the pillow one more time with a shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but fun fill, thank you for the prompt <3  
> Find me on AO3 @imnotreddie (notreddie4this on Twitter)


End file.
